2014.03.02 - A House Divided: Granny knows best.
Johnathan would rouse from an uncomfortable bed within the general barracks of Apokolips. He shares a room with a number of Parademons; creatures birthed from genetic tubes, not intelligent enough to hold any conversation. They simply eat and bitterly fight themselves within the quarters over petty nothings. Johnathan as well is provoked now and then -- but after an altercation with one where a fight was unavoidable, Jon-El managed to soundly beat one of the creatures into compliance. Although they have the same physical power, and nearly as much durability, they have nowhere near the martial prowess, and are brought to heel. Granny Goodness was very pleased with this, rewarding him with strange-tasting cocoa and affections, and they've left him alone ever since. The metal door opens with a hiss, and the matronly form of Granny Goodness stands within the frame. There is almost no light within the barracks, surrounding her in a halo of light. A dozen Parademons are out of bed and standing at attention, fear in their eyes. Johnathan would be expected to do the same. He has only ratty clothes to wear, as do the Parademons. "Good morning, children." she states, walking in slowly. At her side is a whip that Jon-El knows intimately. Within his body, deep lashes score his flesh, the ones from the day earlier still angry scabs. The Parademons are no less brutalized by it. But she comes to settle herself in front of Jon-El himself. "You've earned a treat today, my son. You made Granny proud. No longer will you train with this batch of Parademons... although your power is much the same as them, your skills are too far ahead. The basics of Apokoliptian combat are wasted on you." She extends a hand, for a moment juxtaposed between two things. Will she strike him? Or will she be tender? It is impossible to know, like the swing of a menacing pendulum. But it's a caress to Jonathan's hair that follows. "Come with Granny. It's time to step up your training. The rest of you... no training this morning." One Parademon makes the mistake of exhaling a sigh of relief, form deflating. In an instant the whip roars loose, striking him in the chest. There's a shriek of pain as the Parademon collapses to his knees. Again and again the lash descends, tearing open his back as he covers the back of his head, bowed forward. "I see I've been too gentle on you all..." Another terrible strike causes a spatter of purple blood that hits her cheek. "To the pits with this one." As Granny leads Johnathan out, two more Parademons stride into the barracks, grasping their shivering kinfolk and dragging him into the hall, heading in another direction. "Have you been liking your stay in Apokolips?" Granny coos, slowly licking the blood from her face with a twisted serpentine tongue as the blood is sloughed off her whip to splatter on the ground before being coiled up at her hip once more. The brutality isn't anything new to Johnathan, it's just about all he can remember without his head flaring into searing pain that makes the whip lashes pale in comparison. "Yes Granny Goodness." he says obediently following behind the large gravelly voiced elite. Still wearing the tatters of his jeans and boots that he came to Apokolips he can't stop himself from looking all around paying attention to where he's being led his eyes taking everything in as he follows. "How will I train now Granny?" he asks "I'll be training you personally." she coos. The hallway twists, with many identical barrack doors being passed. Each has simply a number, and within each are another dozen Parademons. Some are filled with growls and snarls, others the sounds of fighting. Brutal, debase beasts, every one. But somehow still, Granny Goodness cows them absolutely. It is unbearably hot as always, the scent of fire and sulfur heavy in the air. A great open arch is passed, which leads to a long bridge of spikes. Jon-El is allowed a spectacular view of Apokolips. Great spires rise like jutting daggers into a black sky devoid of stars. A haze of red smog hangs ever present. In the distance, patrols of Parademons and others on Aero-Discs. Far below can be seen one of the great fire pits, and a shanty-town of buildings, where the Lowlies toil and struggle just to survive in their slum. The next building is entered in short order, and Granny comes to a stop within a large room. The center has a round ring of some metal, and she makes her way to it. Before the New God turns, smiling at Jon-El. "Show Granny... how strong you are. If you impress me... I'll give you a treat...!!" Johnathan Kent looks at the ring of metal "Show you how strong I am Granny?" he asks pausing for a brief second waiting for Granny to start to answer he doesn't let her fully finish answering before he suddenly snaps forward launching himself towards the villain with the sound of his booted foot slamming into the ground as he pushes himself forward at super speeds he tries to feint a punch to Granny’s face before he's spinning bringing a leg around to try and sweep her feet out from under her.. Granny watches, hands behind her back and stance loose. Intense eyes follow his every motion, and she does not react to the feint. Leaping up, her whip cracks downwards with brutal force, aiming to strike Jon-El to the ground intensely. She's faster than him, he now knows. Stronger. And, presumably, more durable. On top of that, despite his training by Batman and the Amazons, he would easily gauge her martial prowess to be well above his own. "Your feint was not bad... but never crouch low. The higher ground has the advantage. You are using techniques to defeat lesser foes. Show Granny what you do against someone stronger...!!" Johnathan Kent takes a knee as the whip hits him with enough force to leave a red line and growing bruise on his dense flesh. Letting out a grunt of pain and clenching his jaw he stands back up slowly and launches himself back at Granny Goodness, the woman much faster and stronger than him he tries the same tactic again feinting an attack to Granny's head and then trying for the legs but this time both are feints as he tries to catch the whip when it comes around to punish him. Jaw clenched tight all he does is breath through his nose while he tries to lay his hands on the evil woman. At first, Granny looks to be infuriated. "What's this... are you trying to prove the same useless tactic can work twice?!" As predicted she easily evades the leap, striking down hard. But it impacts Jon-El's forearm, wrapping tightly about it. She perks, mouth going to an 'oh' of pleasant surprise as his fist rushes towards her, his stance and posture perfect. Yet a sharp yank downwards of the coiled whip aims to knock him off-kilter as she weaves sidelong with smooth grace, and another brutal blow from her elbow moves to bring him back to his knees. "Good. That was good... if you were as strong and fast as normal..." She truly sounds pleased. "Would you like that?" she then wonders, idly. A twist and snap of the wrist uncoils the whip from the hybrid's forearm. "To have the power you once wielded...?" Johnathan Kent once more finds himself taking a knee as he's brutally struck his nose bleeding from the elbow he slowly stands as the questions are asked "I.." He tries to think the fog of pain as he tries to remember what he had but it slips away but something tells him to do it some subconscious part that still remembers. "Yes Granny I do, what do I need to do?" he asks panting, the air of Apokolips hard on his body, it's sun not powering him nearly as efficiently as earths his hybrid nature the only thing that's truly keeping him functioning... Indeed, bit by bit, Jon-El's strength wanes. It's been days since arriving, and his solar energy is gradually depleting. "DeSaad crafted you a gift..." She snaps her fingers, and an ugly-looking acolyte in robes comes in with a metal box. It's set down before her with a bow he slowly retreats. Granny Goodness crouches down, and opens it with a hiss. Before pulling out a futuristic battlesuit, the finest in Apokoliptian design. "Wear this." she offers, moving to hand it over. "You do not need a petty sun for strength, my child. Only to open your heart to Darkseid's will... and trust your granny that she knows what's best. You do trust me, don't you?" "Yes Granny Goodness" Comes the rote reply as he looks at the black and red armor his eyes following it's harsh curves and lines he reaches out to take the armor to put it on, the armor infusing him with the strength he had lost, his breathing comes easier and his posture straightens more as power floods through him once more. "Thank you Granny." he says, the armor causing his voice to be deeper and harsher at the same time. Indeed, the suit is powered by the Omega Effect. It would flood into his pores, replacing every ounce of energy he had lost since coming her. And, to the chagrin of Jon-El's mind, interlocking with the darkness seated deep within. After having been conditioned and worn down by Granny Goodness for so many days, there is no resisting. Without a whimper or a cry, the personality of Johnathan Kent is dragged to the dark, and sealed far away. "You are now a son of Darkseid." she states, smiling once more. "Wear this suit with pride. Now... kneel before Granny. And swear your undying fealty to your new lord..." Johnathan Kent's face takes on a hardened look, his blue eyes icy cold as he kneels before Granny Goodness, helmet in his hands his body can feel the pulses, the Omega Effect filling him with untold strength he bows his head. "For Darkseid!" he exclaims his loyalty one gauntleted fist punching the ground before him causing a ripple of cracks to appear in the super dense material. "Wonderful." Granny states, clapping her hands together lightly. "So tell me this. Do you think you are strong enough to fight me, child...?" Certainly, Jon-El knows his physical power and durability are above Granny Goodness now. His speed is comparable, but martial arts and dexterity less. It would not be easy, but it would also not be a lie to claim he could... Johnathan Kent doesn't answer with words but with action, she /did/ tell him this was training and that she wanted him to hit her. Launching himself back onto his feet he rushes forward to try and strike out at Granny with powerful blows that could send her flying back if he connects. This seems to take Granny Goodness off guard. Her eyes narrow in intense concentration, and it's through superior technique and fine control that the assaults are warded off. She slips closer, but the heavy blow she attempts towards his midsection would only stagger, rather than send him flying. Yet her hand is held up, indicating for Jon-El to stop. "Good! Good! Yes... you've strong blood in you boy. My old bones are not sufficient to spar with you, I'm afraid... but I have good news. Would you like to hear it?" "Yes Granny Goodness" he replies stopping his strikes against her with the commanding gesture he takes several steps back away from her his hands moving behind his back in a similar fashion to Lord Darkseid, his hands holding his wrists the helmet resting on the ground several feet away from him as he watches and listens. Granny is rubbing her forearms; the strikes she deflected from Jon-El have raised large bruises, although she hides the pain outwardly. A powerful child; had he managed to land a full blow upon Granny Goodness, she may have been taken out. She doesn't have the physical strength to defeat him any more. But... She whistles loudly. "Dear. Come here for Granny." An utterly massive figure suddenly fills the archway nearby. One that Jon-El has not seen before. He is impossibly broad, but seems somehow squat despite standing over seven feet, due to the size of his arms and shoulders and the relative shortness of his legs. A great mane of black hair is upon his head, and red eyes are narrowed. He wears a simple green sleeveless outfit, with gloves and boots. The muscles upon him look to be sculpted from steel cables. Each great step of the beastly warrior echoes in the hall as he stands beside Granny Goodness in the middle of the ring. "Kalibak, sweety." she purrs towards him. "Will you play with Jon-El for me...?" Category:Log